Enclosures for blade servers commonly accommodate a plurality of vertically spaced blade servers. The enclosures typically have a fan or a plurality of fans to remove heated air generated by a processor or processors onboard the blade. As processor speed increases, the required current to drive the processor increases as does the heat generated by the processor. Fans in some cases are inadequate and the temperature of the enclosure reaches a temperature where the processor can become damaged or be forced to operate at lower processing speeds to avoid damage. Thus, the need has arisen for additional cooling in blade server enclosures. The present invention provides an insert for mounting to a blade server enclosure to provide a liquid chilled surface, and preferably, a chilled surface dedicated to each blade server in the enclosure.